During the coming year the research effort will be directed to the improvement of methods for solubilizing, resolving, and purifying cytochrome P-450 and cytochrome c reductase from insect tissue. The species to be studied will include the Diptera, house fly, blow fly, and flesh fly, and the Lepidoptera, alfalfa looper and variegated cutworm. Purified enzymes prepared from these species will be reconstituted and compared with respect to species source, substrate specificity, and enzyme activity. Comparisons will also be made between enzymes prepared from insecticide resistant and susceptible house flies. The effect of natural and of synthetic chemical inducers on these systems will also be studied.